A Stitch in Time
by Tortured Artist
Summary: Lilo and Stitch had encountered Experiment 620, an experiment with the power to travel through time and wreak havoc in the past. Can Stitch stop this experiment before it erases Lilo's own existence?


A Stitch in Time

_Author's Note: I don't know the name of Lilo and Nani's parents so for this story, I'm using the names I made up for them: Keliline and Maleko. Also, there are some alien languages that are spoken in this story and thus all sentences that are between brackets _"[ ]"_ means that the sentence is a translation of the alien language spoken so you can understand what is said. And finally, this fanfic was conceived and written before the premiere of the episode featuring Experiment 228 (aka Melty) so this fanfic is not related to that episode. This fanfic also reflects my views on how time travel works. Now that I have all that clear, lets start the fanfic._

On the island of Kauai, in a city park, an experiment pod sat in the leaves of a palm tree. It was a white pod and upon the pod was the numbers "6-2-0." The pod rested in the leaves of the palm tree, unnoticed by the few bystanders that had come to the park that day. At this point, the lawn's sprinklers came on, spraying the grass with water. Suddenly, the pod was knocked off the tree branch by a sudden gust of wind and it landed onto the grass as the sprinklers had come on. The water sprayed by the sprinklers doused the pod with water, causing the pod to glow and expand. It grew larger and larger until it finally burst, revealing Experiment 6-2-0. 6-2-0 looked like a standard experiment with the black eyes and the koala like appearance. He had white fur with four arms and large rabbit ears like Stitch's. The antennas on his head are extra long and they hanged loosely on his head. On 6-2-0's chest is a electronic clock that displays the time and date. The clock remained on his chest as if it was a normal part of his body.

6-2-0 stood up and opened his eyes for the first time in a long time. Realizing that he was still getting soaked by the sprinklers, 6-2-0 quickly ran out of the sprinklers and hid in a bush. As he hid, he peaked out of the bushes and noticed a 12 year old blond haired boy riding the sidewalk on a skate board. 6-2-0 watched as the boy road by the bush he was hiding in. For a brief moment, the boy's gaze was on an orange stray cat that he had past. The boy kept his gaze on the cat as he sped blindly forwards, unaware that the sidewalk had made a sharp turn and he was riding towards the lake. An African-American girl, about the same age as the boy, noticed that the boy was heading towards the lake and shouted out, "Look out." The boy turned his gaze away from the cat and noticed that he was heading towards the lake. With a quick reflex, he pressed one foot onto the ground, stopping himself just inches from going over the edge.

"Are you okay?" asked the girl.

"Yeah." said the boy. "Thanks for warning me. If you hadn't been there, I would have fallen into the lake."

Upon hearing this news, 6-2-0 had an evil idea. The electronic clock on his chest changed the time to five minutes into the past. Upon doing so, 6-2-0 glowed brightly as an energy began to build up inside of him. Instantly, 6-2-0 felt the unusual sensation of having his body being ripped from reality and carried off like a leaf in a flowing river. All 6-2-0 could see is a white light and he could not hear or feel anything. The sensation stopped as abruptly as it begun and when 6-2-0 opened his eyes, he found himself in the same bush he was in before, as if he had never left but 6-2-0 new better. He knew that by using his powers, he had traveled five minutes into the past.

6-2-0 poked his head out of the bush and looked over head. As he had expected, his experiment pod was still in the palm tree (A/N: For all intentions purpose, I'll call the current version of 6-2-0 "Alt-6-2-0" while the one in the pod will be called 6-2-0). Alt-6-2-0 knew that he had to get away before the experiment pod is activated. In addition to being able to travel through time, 6-2-0 can also turn invisible so no one in the past can see him. Alt-6-2-0 activated his invisibility and ran from the bushes as discrete as a fly. He hid in a bush where he had seen the girl earlier and deactivated his invisibility. Sure enough, the boy was riding down the side walk on his skate board and the girl was still there where she was five minutes in the future. Alt-6-2-0 heard the sound of 6-2-0 activating and knew that it was almost time to put his plan into action. Alt-6-2-0 looked around the bush and noticed several large rocks under the bush. He picked up one of the rocks and threw it at the girl, hitting her in the face.

"Ow." shouted the girl in surprise as the rock hit her. As she turned her gaze towards the bush, Alt-6-2-0 threw another rock at the girl and it hit her in the forehead.

"Alright, who's in there?" said the girl irritably. As she walked over to the bush where Alt-6-2-0 was hiding, the boy had already past the cat and since the girl's attention was on the bush, she didn't see the boy and warn him he was heading towards the lake. Because history had changed, the boy fell into the water with a splash. The girl turned her head around when she heard the splash and she finally noticed the accident and ran over to help. Now that history has been changed and the origin of the change has been erased, Alt-6-2-0 vanished into thin air. Back in a bush more further away, 6-2-0 had witnessed the whole incident and although he doesn't remember that he did it because history had been changed, in the back of his mind, he knew that this was his doing. He cackled evilly at what he had done. He turned invisible so he could sneak out of the bush and searched for more mayhem he could cause.

Meanwhile, Lilo and Stitch was walking home from school but Lilo led Stitch on a different path this time. Instead of walking through the forest trails, Lilo led Stitch along the streets of down town and she led Stitch to a cemetery surrounded by a metal fence. As they approached the entrance, Stitch asked, "Mogga eve thi vava? [What is this place?]" Lilo understood what Stitch had said because she's heard Stitch's language so much that she's become able to understand some of it.

"This is a cemetery." said Lilo in response to Stitch's question. "There's something here I want to show you." Lilo led Stitch into the cemetery, leading him through the field of tomb stones and led him to a particular grave. Written upon the grave was the words: "Here lies Keliline and Maleko."

"Who's Keliline and Maleko?" asked Stitch in english.

"They're my parents' names." explained Lilo. "And this is their grave. I don't come here too often because I prefer to remember them with photos." Stitch stared in wonder at the grave. It was the first time Stitch had ever visited a grave and indeed, death was not something Stitch thought about too often.

"Are parents gone for good?" asked Stitch.

"Yeah." said Lilo. "After they were killed in that car crash, things have never been the same. I just wish I could have them back again. But I think I'll be able to move on. After all, I still have Nani and I got you, and Jumba, and Pleakely now."

"Ih." said Stitch. "We're your ohana."

"That's right, Stitch." said Lilo hugging him.

The two of them left the cemetery and continued on their way home.

"Hey Stitch, at school I got an A+ on that paper I wrote." said Lilo to Stitch. "Infact, I have it right here." Lilo reached into her back pack and gave the paper to Stitch and sure enough, written in red ink, was an A+.

"Ooo." said Stitch.

"Yeah, I wrote about that time my mom had rescued a boy from drowning." explained Lilo. "It happened before I was born but before she died, my mom told me the whole story. According to her story, she saw a boy fall into the Nayaho River and she dove in to save the boy. Infact, she became so attached to the boy, she decided to have another child and that's how I was born." Suddenly, Stitch stopped walking when he noticed something moving in the bushes nearby.

"What is it, Stitch?" asked Lilo. Stitch stared at the bush, looking for more signs of movement. When that failed, he activated is X-ray vision and saw 6-2-0 in the bushes.

"Cousin, in bush." said Stitch.

"An experiment?" asked Lilo. Realizing that he had been found, 6-2-0 fled from the bush and Lilo and Stitch pursued it across the sidewalks.

They chased the experiment, scaring and startling a few bystanders as they chased after the experiment. 6-2-0 quickly realized that Lilo and Stitch were gaining on him so he know he had to act fast. 6-2-0 turned sharply into an alley but he quickly realized that it was a dead end. Stitch and Lilo ran into the alley as well and they had 6-2-0 cornered.

"We don't want to hurt you." said Lilo. "Just come quietly with us." Instead of responding, 6-2-0 did the only thing he could think of: he was going to travel two minutes into the future. The minute dial on the clock on 6-2-0's chest moved two minutes ahead of time and the time travel process began. Startled, Lilo and Stitch covered their eyes as 6-2-0 began to build up his power in order to travel through time and after approximately ten seconds of charging, 6-2-0 vanished into thin air as he traveled into the future. The glowing light vanished as he disappeared, leaving Lilo and Stitch to stare at the empty alley in disbelief.

"Gedcha Ohwa? [What Happened?]" asked Stitch.

"I don't know." admitted Lilo. "He must be a teleporter or something. Come on, we better tell Jumba about this." Lilo and Stitch left the alley, unaware that 6-2-0 had simply traveled two minutes into the future and sure enough, 6-2-0 reappeared two minutes later in the same spot he had disappeared from. He wanted to find out where Stitch and Lilo so he decided to spy on them in the past. He searched the alley and found an empty trash can. He crawled into the trash can and then set his clock six minutes into the past. Once again, he glowed brightly as he charged up and suddenly, he felt the sensation of traveling into the past and he reappeared in the same trash can six minutes ago. He waited inside the trash can until he heard his past self run into the alley and then vanished into the future. He hid in the trash can, listening to Lilo and Stitch's conversation.

"Gedcha Ohwa?" 6-2-0 heard Stitch ask.

"I don't know." came Lilo's muffled voice through the walls of the trash can. "He must be a teleporter or something. Come on, we better tell Jumba about this." 6-2-0 was surprised to hear the name of his creator, Jumba. Interested, 6-2-0 listened as Stitch and Lilo left the alley. Once sure that they were gone, 6-2-0 crawled out of the trash can and then he quickly followed Lilo and Stitch, making sure that he was invisible so he wont be seen.

Lilo and Stitch ran into their house in a hurry. In her rush, Lilo threw her back pack beside the door, leaving the door unlocked.

"Hello, Lilo." said Nani who was cleaning the coffee table in the living room. Instead of answering, Lilo ran to the computer next to the coach and began to search through its database.

"Well that's a fine 'hello." said Nani irritated.

"Oh, sorry I was so rude but there's an experiment loose in town and we got to figure out which one it is." explained Lilo.

"Did I hear that one of my experiments is somewhere in town?" asked Jumba as he walked into the room, followed by Pleakley.

"Yeah, it was completely white and it had what looked like an electronic calendar and clock on its chest." explained Lilo. At that point, Lilo found a file that matched the description. The file included a simple sketch of the experiment, followed by letters written in an alien language and the numbers "620."

"Here it is, Experiment 6-2-0." announce Lilo.

"Aw, 6-2-0, the time traveler." said Jumba.

"Time traveler?" asked Nani. "You mean this thing can travel through time?"

"Yes, into either the past or future." said Jumba.

"What does it do with this power?" asked Pleakley.

"6-2-0 is programmed to scour the current present time and search for information on something important that happened in the past that impacted the future." explained Jumba. "He will then figure out how and when it happened so that he could travel into the past and ensure that the event never happened thus changing the future. Changing the past is perhaps one of the most destructive practices you can do because no matter if your intentions are good or bad, any change in the past can cause irreversible negative effects on the future."

"Why is it impossible to undo a change in the past?" asked Pleakley.

"Because the universe has a unique way of handling changes in history." explained Jumba. "Lets say I had traveled into the past to change an incident that happened to me like that time I accidentally ran my hover craft into a tree. If I traveled into the past and some how arranged the incident so it wouldn't happen, then I would create a paradox. You see, if you travel into the past, you are still part of the timeline and thus if you change the past, you will create a new timeline and thus erase the origin of change. This creates a paradox because the change that was made was do to a different timeline which doesn't exist. If something like that happens, it would create permanent damage to the universe but the universe has a built in safety system in order to prevent that from happening. What the universe does is once the change has been made, the future individual will be erased because he no longer exists but the past self will be left behind to continue on. Although the person's original future self will be erased once history is changed, the change itself will remain thus preventing a paradox. So if I went into the past and prevented myself from getting into that accident, my future self will be erased afterwards, leaving the change that was made but once I've made the change, I won't be able to change it back because I wouldn't know it happened and technically, it didn't. You understand?"

After that lecture, everyone was really confused because of all that complicated information but Stitch understood all of it perfectly because of his ingenious and calculating brain. What they didn't realize, as Jumba was telling them all this information, 6-2-0 had secretly snuck into the house through the unlocked front door. He was invisible when he came into the house so Lilo and the others didn't notice his presence. Upon entering the home, 6-2-0 noticed Lilo's essay sticking out of Lilo's back pack that was left by the door. He pulled the essay out of the back pack and began reading it while Jumba was talking. The essay told, in great detail, about the incident where Lilo's mom had saved that little boy and 6-2-0 grinned evilly as he read it. As Jumba was explaining again about how changing the past works, Stitch chanced upon seeing 6-2-0 reading the essay. Even though 6-2-0 was invisible, Stitch saw him clearly

"Hudga ma." called out Stitch. Startled, 6-2-0 ran out the door, dropping the essay. Everyone noticed this but since 6-2-0 was invisible, all they saw was the essay fall to the ground after seemingly being levitated off the ground.

"What happened?" asked Lilo

"Ma sas micka moga no." said Stitch.

"6-2-6 says that he saw 6-2-0 reading that piece of paper." said Jumba.

"But how come we didn't see him?" asked Lilo.

"6-2-0 can also become invisible so that he wont be seen when he's meddling in the past." explained Jumba.

"Than how come Stitch could see him and we can't?" asked Pleakley.

"6-2-6 has the power to see anything, even if it's invisible." said Jumba. Lilo picked up the the paper lying on the ground and gasped upon reading it.

"Oh no, he read my essay about how Mom saved that boy from drowning." said Lilo. "If 6-2-0 had learned about that incident, he could travel back in time and change it so that it never happened and if it never happened then Mom wont be inspired to have a second child and I would have never been born." Nani gasped in horror.

"We got to do something." said Nani.

"There's still time to stop him." said Jumba. "6-2-0 is programmed to first travel to the place where the incident happened and then travel into the past. Where did Little Girl's Mom save that boy?"

"At the Nayaho River." said Lilo.

"Then we must capture him before he reaches that river." said Jumba. They ran outside as fast as they could to get into the jeep and they drove off to find 6-2-0.

Meanwhile, 6-2-0, while invisible, ran along the dirt roads through the forest, taking a short cut to Nayaho River. As he ran, his large ears picked up the sound of a vehicle coming from behind him. He turned around and he noticed Jumba's jeep driving over a hill and heading towards him fast. In a rush, 6-2-0 began to quicken his pace but he soon realized that Jumba and his jeep was too fast for him so 6-2-0 had to come up with another plan. Meanwhile, in the jeep, Stitch was telling Jumba where 6-2-0 was since Stitch was the only one who could see him.

"Okay 6-2-6, get ready to fire the net." said Jumba. Stitch pulled out a net-shooter and aimed the small hand gun at 6-2-0. 6-2-0 saw the attack coming and he managed to dodge the net as it was fired. The net missed 6-2-0 by mere inches and the net skidded harmlessly across the dirt road. The sudden attack startled 6-2-0 into deactivating his invisibility but he never bothered to reactivate it as he made a mad dash off the road and into the surrounding forest.

"He's getting away." said Lilo.

"Then we'll have to hoof it." said Jumba. He stopped the jeep so everyone could get out of it. Jumba, Lilo, Stitch, Nani, and Pleakley all chased after 6-2-0, gaining on him fast.

6-2-0 frantically kept running but he skidded to a halt when he came to a ledge and to 6-2-0's horror, he realized that the ledge was ten feet high and it was over a river. He was trapped. Jumba and the others caught up and surrounded 6-2-0, cornering him at the ledge. Jumba held up the pill shaped glass container and said, "Alright, 6-2-0, you're coming with us." But 6-2-0 was not willing to come quietly and at that point, he made his decision. Despite the risks, he was going into the past right here. The little electronic calendar on his chest began to change until it stopped eight years in the past. Once the new date and time had been set, 6-2-0 glowed brightly as he began to charge up to traveling into the past.

"He's going to travel into the past." said Lilo in horror. Stitch reacted immediately by charging towards 6-2-0. "Stitch, no." Stitch grabbed onto 6-2-0 and immediately, he and 6-2-0 disappeared as they traveled through time.

Both 6-2-0 and Stitch were surrounded in white light. Stitch could neither feel or hear. All he could experience was the sight of that blinding white light and the sensation that he no longer existed. How long the sensation lasted, Stitch could not tell but once it did end, he was automatically snapped back into reality. Stitch and 6-2-0 found themselves exactly in the same spot but not in the same time period. When they entered into the past, Stitch still clung to 6-2-0 but Stitch immediately let go because the trip through time has caused Stitch to become dizzy and nauseous. As Stitch laid there, trying to recover from the experience, 6-2-0 was already formulating a plan. Because 6-2-0 was so used to time travel, he wasn't affected by it so he had time to find some way to escape Stitch while he was busy recovering. Since he knew he might not be able to outrun Stitch, he had to find some way of escaping. As he looked over the ledge, 6-2-0 noticed a large log floating on the river and flowing with the current. 6-2-0 noticed that Stitch was beginning to regain his balance so he made a snap decision and leaped off the side of the ledge. Stitch managed to get up in time to look over the ledge and see that 6-2-0 had landed on the log and was drifting along the river. Stitch couldn't follow 6-2-0 because he can't swim and thus, 6-2-0 had escaped him.

Stitch observed his surroundings, trying to find where Lilo and the others had gone but he noticed that there was no sign of them. When Stitch noticed that the trees looked a little smaller and younger than they were, he realized that he had traveled into the past with 6-2-0. He was eight years in the past, a time before either Stitch or Lilo was born and it might even be a time before Jumba made the experiments but since Stitch had no idea how long Jumba had been making those experiments, there was no way Stitch could be sure of it. This was a serious situation. He was all alone in the past and if 6-2-0 succeeds at changing the event that inspired Lilo's mom to have Lilo, then Lilo might never have been conceived and because of the universe's security system to prevent temporal paradoxes, if the change has been made, both Stitch and 6-2-0 will vanish and Stitch's past self will continue the timeline without ever knowing Lilo existed. Stitch had to stop 6-2-0 but problem is, 6-2-0 would head for Nayaho River and Stitch had no idea how to get there because he had never visited Nayaho River. Stitch began to grow frantic and worried until an idea occurred to him. He could visit Lilo's parents and follow them to Nayaho River. But he had to hurry though or else they could leave without him.

Stitch ran up the dirt roads leading up to Lilo's house. When he finally came to the house, he was surprised to see the house exactly the way it looked before it was destroyed. Stitch focused his super sensitive hearing on the house and he could hear movement within the home. He crawled up the side of house, clinging to the walls like a spider. He crawled over to the kitchen window and looked inside. Inside, he saw Keliline (Lilo's mom). Although he had only seen photographs of her, he recognized Keliline easily. She bore a striking resemblance to Nani except she had curly hair. Keliline was busy picking up plates from the table and she was carrying them to the sink. Stitch was about to pull his head back from behind the wall in order for him to not be seen until he heard a man's voice from another room.

"Keliline, have you seen my camera?" asked the male voice as he walked into the room.

"No, I haven't seen it." answered Keliline. From the entrance into the kitchen, a man walked in. Stitch recognized the man as Maleko, Lilo's father, and he looked just like how he did in the pictures.

"I just don't understand it." said Maleko. "I've looked everywhere for it but it seems to have vanished into thin air."

"I've found your camera, dad." said a girl's as she came into the room. "It was in the bathroom."

"Bathroom?" said Maleko. "I must have left it in there after I was cleaning it. Thanks, Nani." Stitch's mouth dropped open in shock. Nani looked so different eight years ago. She was probably about ten years old at this point and she looked like any ordinarily school girl with long black hair and brown eyes. Nani's gaze quickly moved towards the window that Stitch was peeking through and upon seeing this, Stitch pulled his head behind the wall.

"Strange." said Nani.

"What is it, Nani?" asked Maleko.

"I thought I saw something out the window." said Nani. "Oh well, I guess I was imagining it." Stitch breathed a sigh of relief. In this time period, he doesn't exist and thus no one will recognize him and they may react negatively to him. Stitch knew he had to stay under cover and not be seen.

"Okay, now that I have my camera, we can go on our trip to Nayaho River." said Maleko.

"Do you think I might be able to see some birds?" asked Nani.

"Why not." said Maleko. "There's plenty of birds at Nayaho River." Upon hearing the name, Stitch crawled further along the side of the wall towards the front door. Making sure he was out of sight, he watched as Lilo's parents and sister walked over to their car which was the same sky blue car that Nani uses to drive to work in the future. Once they were inside the car, Stitch ran over to the car and crawled under it. Stitch was so small that he was capable of latching himself under the car and once the car started moving, he was riding while clinging to the car itself. Using his ability to attach himself to the car, he held onto the car as the road under him sped past him.

After about a fifteen minute drive, the car pulled over into a parking lot near the river. The parking lot was moderately crowded with natives and tourists everywhere. Stitch continued to hold onto the bottom of the car as he watched Nani and her parents step out of the car. All Stitch could see was their shoes as they climbed out of the car but he could easily hear their conversations.

"Dad, could we visit the river first before we go on our hike?" asked Nani.

"Certainly, we have time." said Maleko. Stitch watched their feet as they walked away from the car. Stitch let go of the car and then he got on all fours and started crawling after them. He followed them as they walked out of the parking lot and into what appeared to be a park filled with grass, trees, picnic benches, and the people who came to the park. Stitch followed Nani and her parents as discretely as he could but it's not that easy when you're a blue genetic experiment from outer space. Stitch overheard comments like, "Was that a blue koala I saw" or "Look, a blue dog" but Stitch kept his focus on the family before him. They approached a ledge that had a railing along its edge in order to keep people from falling over. Nani and her parents stopped along the railing to observe the flowing river that was about 10 feet below them. Stitch remained out of sight by climbing a tree and hiding in its branches. He scanned the area, looking for any sign of 6-2-0 and suddenly, his binocular vision saw him about thirty yards away. 6-2-0 was invisible but Stitch's vision was still capable of seeing him.

"Oggotta." said Stitch as he leaped from tree to tree like a monkey to chase after 6-2-0.

6-2-0 was located at the end of the railing where it was cut off by a high rising hill that had some bushes growing around it. 6-2-0, while under the cover of his invisibility, stood near the bushes, watching for any sign of a boy about to fall into the river. His plan was to find the boy and prevent him from falling over so that Lilo's mom wont be able to save the boy. 6-2-0 knew that the boy was about four or five years old but Lilo's essay gave no other description of the boy. He watched anxiously until he noticed a small Caucasian boy leaning over the railing. He appeared to fit the age of the boy in question and he had short brown hair, a blue shirt, and gray shorts. The boy was very short, short enough to squeeze himself under the railing and lean over the edge by grabbing onto the railing behind him. Two adults (assumably the boy's parents) were too busy fiddling with their cameras to notice the boy. Realizing that this must be the boy he was looking for, 6-2-0 charged towards the boy in an attempt to pull him off the railing.

Stitch, who was leaping from tree to tree, saw 6-2-0 run out into the open while still under the cover of his invisibility. When Stitch noticed the boy 6-2-0 was running towards, he knew that this must be the boy that falls over the ledge but he was too far away to catch 6-2-0. Luckily, Stitch noticed a rock on the ground so he leaped off the tree and landed next to the rock. He picked up the rock and, with his incredible strength, he threw it at 6-2-0. 6-2-0 saw the rock coming and he managed to stop in his tracks, just barely missing the rock as it flew past his nose. This sudden delay was all Stitch needed and (as history dictated) the boy lost his grasp on the railing and fell over the ledge.

"Oh no, my son is falling!" shouted the boy's mother. 6-2-0 watched as the boy fell into the river and was quickly picked up by the current. Frustrated, 6-2-0 ran after the boy by clinging to the sides of the ledge like a spider and chasing after him. Stitch saw 6-2-0 chase after the boy. With a growl, Stitch extend his extra arms, antennas, and quills and then ran over to the ledge, surprising a few bystanders, and started running along the side of the ledge to chase after 6-2-0.

Not far away, Nani and Keliline stood side by side as Maleko held a camera to take their picture parallel to the railing.

"Say 'Cheese." said Maleko.

"Cheese." chorussed Nani and Keliline as Maleko took their picture. Once the photo was taken, they heard the boy screaming for help. They looked over the side of the railing and saw the boy being carried along with the current.

"That poor boy is in trouble." said Nani. Without another word, Keliline stepped onto the railing and leaped over the side of the railing.

"Mom, don't." said Nani as she and Maleko tried to grab her but Keliline had already jumped over the edge of the railing leaving Nani and Maleko to grab nothing but air. Keliline gracefully landed feet first into the water with a splash. Keliline was an expert swimmer so even against the force of the current, Keliline was capable of swimming after the boy. 6-2-0 continued to pursue Keliline by running on all four of his arms and two of his legs along the side of the rock like a spider and Stitch chased after 6-2-0 by also using his six appendages to run along the side of the rock. 6-2-0 ran close to the flowing river making it uncomfortable for Stitch who had to chase him so close to the water. 6-2-0 looked behind him and noticed Stitch was chasing after him.

"Meega, nala kweesta." shouted 6-2-0 at Stitch. Stitch was offended but he continued to pursue.

Keliline continued to swim towards the boy as he struggled to keep his head over the current. Keliline reached the boy and grabbed him under the arms. She held him with one arm, trying to keep the boy's head above the water. Keliline soon realized that in front of them was a small waterfall that was about six feet high. Realizing the danger, Keliline held the boy tightly in her arms as she braced herself to go over the falls. The two of them fell over the falls and landed hard in the water below. Stitch and 6-2-0 stopped in their tracks to watch the two fall over the waterfall. Stitch watched anxiously, hoping that they were unharmed. He breathed a sigh of relief when Keliline and the boy resurfaced and they appeared to be unharmed. 6-2-0 growled in frustration. He wanted to pursue them but he quickly realized that the cliff side that he had been running on had ended at the waterfall and continuing along the path of the river were some trees surrounding both sides of the river. 6-2-0 immediately leaped off of the cliff side and landed onto a tree. He then continued to leap from tree to tree like a monkey. Stitch immediately jumped off of the cliff side and continued to pursue 6-2-0.

Keliline held the boy tightly as she continued to drift along the current. As she frantically searched for something that could help her, she noticed a low branch over the river. Realizing that it was her best chance, Keliline reach up and grabbed the branch as she sailed by it. She held onto the branch with one arm and holding the boy in the other, holding onto the branch for dear life as the river continued to pull her back in. 6-2-0 noticed this and he landed onto the tree that possessed the branch. As Keliline struggled to pull herself onto the shore, 6-2-0 gnawed at the branch, still under his invisibility so that Keliline couldn't see him. Stitch's advanced vision enabled him to see 6-2-0 and see what he was doing. He tried to reach 6-2-0 but he was too late. 6-2-0 had already managed to cut the branch off, causing Keliline and the boy to fall back into the river. Stitch gasped in horror. He searched around, trying to find something to help Keliline. He then noticed a tree next to the river that looked like it was close to falling over. An idea occurred to Stitch as he noticed how frail looking the tree looked. He leaped off of the tree he stood on and ran towards the targeted tree. He out ran the current that curried Keliline and managed to reach the tree. With a good shove with his four arms, Stitch pushed the tree over, causing it to fall into the river with a loud splash. He then used his super strength to hold the tree in place as Keliline and the boy continued to flow towards the tree.

Keliline struck the tree trunk hard, leaving a few bruises, but she was otherwise unharmed. She held tightly to the boy in her right arm and she clinged to the tree with her other arm. Realizing that Keliline might not be able to climb to shore with one arm, Stitch began to pull the tree onto the shore, pulling Keliline and the boy along with it, until Keliline was close enough to climb onto the shore. Once on land, Keliline examined the boy for injuries.

"Are you all right?" asked Keliline.

"Yes." said the boy through his sobs. Realizing that the boy was shivering with cold, she kept the boy close to her in order for her to share her body heat but she too was very cold from the river so it didn't help much. As she held the boy, her gaze came across Stitch who stood before her. Realizing that Stitch had allowed himself to be seen, Stitch panicked since he still had his extra arms and other appendages still visible. Stitch feared that his "other-worldly" appearance would frighten Keliline and he was about to make a run for it when Keliline suddenly grabbed Stitch and hugged him with one arm.

"Thank you, who ever you are." said Keliline. Amazingly, Keliline was not afraid of Stitch which startled Stitch but he embraced and excepted the gesture. He then left Keliline's grasp and ran off into the forest.

6-2-0 was watching the whole thing (under the cover of his invisibility) and he was not pleased with failing his mission. He was about to charge towards Keliline and the boy when suddenly, Stitch snuck up behind him and pounced on him. 6-2-0 struggled but Stitch's strength was far too great for him. Stitch held onto 6-2-0 with both of his four arms, and he used his body weight to pin 6-2-0 to the ground. Stitch then pulled out some vines he had obtained and then used it to tie up 6-2-0.

"Auz ruv, cousin. [It's over, cousin]" said Stitch as he held him.

"Cousin?" said 6-2-0 in surprise. 6-2-0, realizing that he had lost, stopped struggling and surrendered.

About an hour later, medical teams brought Keliline and the boy back to the ledge where the boy had fallen off. The two of them were wrapped in towels as well as hugs from their family members.

"That was amazing, Mom." said Nani.

"You were certainly brave back there." said Maleko.

"Well, I saw Mark floating along the current and I just reacted." said Keliline modestly.

"Who's Mark?" asked Maleko.

"The boy I rescued." said Keliline. Standing in front of them, Mark and his parents were fussing over him fondly.

"Thank you for saving Mark." said Mark's mom.

"No problem, glad to do it." said Keliline.

"Thank you, Keliline." said Mark sweetly. Keliline kneed down to Mark's eye level and said, "You're welcome." Mark followed his parents as they walked back to their car. As Mark left, he waved "good bye" to Keliline as he walked away. Keliline waved back to Mark.

"Such a sweet little boy." said Keliline. "He reminds me of Nani when she was at that age. Oh those were the days. It certainly would be nice to have another child like him around the house."

"What? Are you thinking of having another baby or something?" asked Maleko.

"Maybe." answered Keliline. "Maybe I will."

"Well, we'll talk about it when we get home." said Maleko. The family walked back to their own car as the thoughts of Mark lingered in Keliline's mind.

Hiding in a tree, watching the whole thing, was Stitch with the tied and gagged 6-2-0 in his claws. He grinned with joy that history was now back the way it should. Satisfied with his victory, Stitch cut 6-2-0 free from his binds.

"Meya, dew yee negga ve balya? [Now, do you promise to behave?]" asked Stitch. 6-2-0 lowered his head out of shame and defeat.

"Tonky, o atatdem. [Okay, I promise.]" said 6-2-0. Stitch hid his extra arms, antennas, and quills under his skin so he would appear less alien once he goes out into the open.

"Heava tab. [Follow me.]" said Stitch. The two experiments silently climbed out of the tree before anyone could notice them. They walked through the streets and trails of Hawaii until they finally reached the same spot where they had first traveled into the past (or will travel into the past).

"Nigga tab bogga a ta groggo. [Take me back to the present.]" said Stitch. The clock on 6-2-0's chest began to change as 6-2-0 began to reset the clock to the time he wants to go. Once the date was set, 6-2-0 began to glow a white light as he charged up in order to travel into the past. Stitch immediately grabbed onto 6-2-0 as he glowed. There was a flash of light and once again, 6-2-0 and Stitch felt the sensation of being separated from time and space. As before, Stitch could only see a white light as he traveled into the future.

Meanwhile, in the present time, Jumba, Nani, Lilo, and Pleakley had just witnessed Stitch and 6-2-0 travel into the past. Before anyone could say something, there was blinding flash of light behind them. They all turned around in surprise and they saw 6-2-0 and Stitch. However, Stitch wasn't feeling so good since he still wasn't used to time travel. He collapsed out of dizziness and just laid there beside 6-2-0.

"Stitch." said Lilo out of concern. She ran over to Stitch and lifted his head up so he could see her. "Are you all right?"

"I'm okay, I'm fluffy." said Stitch.

"6-2-6 will be fine, he's just sick from the time travel." said Jumba. Stitch was already beginning to recover from the time travel and he felt stable enough to stand up.

"I see you also tamed Time Traveler." said Lilo to Stitch.

"You've named it 'Time Traveler?" asked Nani.

"Yeah, it fits him well." said Lilo.

"Now that we have him, we might as well find the 'one place where he belongs." said Jumba. "But what could one use with a time traveler?"

"You know, Lilo, you could use Time Traveler to prevent your parents from dying." said Pleakley.

"Ih, you could have parents back." said Stitch. Lilo fell silent as she thought about it.

"You know, I've actually considered using Time Traveler to save my parents but I decided against it." said Lilo.

"Why?" asked Nani.

"Because of what Jumba said." said Lilo. "He told us that no matter what the reason, changing the past can permanently damage the future. If Mom and Dad didn't die, it would dramatically change the future."

"How so?" asked Nani.

"Well, tell me, why did you buy Stitch for me?" asked Lilo.

"Uhh, well, you were sad and needed a friend to cheer you up." said Nani a little surprised by the question.

"That's right." said Lilo. "I had been very depressed since the day Mom and Dad died and you had bought me Stitch in an attempt to make me feel happy again. If Mom and Dad hadn't died, I wouldn't have had any reason to feel sad and if I wasn't sad, you wouldn't have had any reason to go out and buy me a pet and if you didn't have a need to buy me a pet, then I wouldn't have met Stitch and if I had never met Stitch, it would change the future."

"Little Girl is right." said Jumba. "If she and 6-2-6 had never met then there would have been numerous consequences such as the fact that myself and Pleakley might not have met Lilo, 6-2-6 might not have learned to do good, Little Girl would be taken away by Cobra Bubbles, and there's the possibility that Hamsterviel would obtain the other experiments since 6-2-6 and Little Girl wont be around to stop him."

"It's too big of a risk to sacrifice over one selfish purpose and that is why we should keep things just the way they are." said Lilo. "After all, I may still miss my parents but I still have Stitch, Jumba, Pleakley, and Nani." Nani smiled.

"You're absolutely right, Lilo." said Nani. "We have no right to change the past like that."

"So what are we going to do with 6-2-0?" asked Jumba. Lilo put a finger to her lip in thought.

"Well, there is one thing I would like to do with him." said Lilo with a smile.

Lilo and her family went back to the house with Time Traveler. All of them gathered at the foot of the steps to Lilo's house to follow through with Lilo's idea.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" asked Nani.

"Of-course I do." said Lilo. "I wont make any changes in the past, I promise."

"Okay, good luck, sis." said Nani.

"Yes, don't doddle in the past too long or you may change something." said Jumba.

"I wont." said Lilo. She then turned to Time Traveler and said, "Okay, Time Traveler, take me to one year in the past." The clock/calendar on Time Traveler's chest began to change as it rearranged to a past date. Once the coordinents were set, Time Traveler began to glow brightly as he charged up, ready to travel through time. Lilo immediately grabbed Time Traveler around the neck and soon, the two of them were hurled through time.

When the sensation of traveling through time stopped, Lilo immediately found herself feeling dizzy and weak.

"I don't feel so good." said Lilo trying to hold back her own vomit. Time Traveler realized that she was sick from the time travel so he carefully escorted her under the steps to the house in order to hide her from sight. After about two minutes of rest, Lilo began to feel better. Once Lilo felt well enough to walk, she walked out from under the steps so she could have a good look at the house so she can see if her parents were about to come out. The house looked exactly as it did before it was destroyed, an indication that she had arrived in the past and hopefully about a month or so before her parents died.

Suddenly, she saw the front door open. Immediately, she and Time Traveler hid back under the steps. Time Traveler immediately turned invisible so he wont be seen. Lilo watched as her parents walked down the steps from their house and walked towards the car. As they got to the car, Lilo ran up them. Keliline noticed Lilo run up to her and she asked, "Lilo, what are you doing here? I thought you went to the beach." Lilo hesitated, searching for an excuse.

"I haven't left yet." said Lilo. To her relief, Keliline bought it.

"Oh, well, your dad and I are going out to buy groceries so we should be back by dinner." said Keliline.

"But wait." said Lilo. "Before you go, I would like to tell you something."

"What is it, Lilo?" asked Maleko. Without saying another word, Lilo hugged Keliline around the legs and said, "I love you guys." Lilo's parents were surprised by this display but they were moved none the less. With a smile, Keliline picked up her youngest daughter into her arms and hugged her.

"We love you too, Lilo." said Keliline. Keliline cradled Lilo in her arms and kissed her on the forehead.

"Come here you." said Maleko playfully as he picked up Lilo from Keliline's arms. He held her in one arm and began to tickle Lilo with his free hand. Lilo laughed playfully, remembering how her dad used to do that.

"How do you like that?" said Maleko.

"Stop it, Dad." said Lilo through her laughs. "That tickles."

"Okay, Maleko." said Keliline. "Let her go." Maleko placed Lilo onto the ground.

"We better get going." said Maleko. "See you at dinner, sweetie."

"Okay." said Lilo. "Bye Mom, bye Dad." Her parents waved "good-bye" as they climbed into the car. As they drove off, Lilo continued to wave to them as they left. Lilo smiled with joy because this was what she wanted. A last chance to be with her parents and tell them that she loved them. A wish granted thanks to Time Traveler...

**The End**


End file.
